


Aspartame Aliquot

by Tsukareta



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Yes lads you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Kimura celebrates her girlfriend's birthday filled with unconditional love and meaningful hugs. However, Kimura has one card to play up her sleeve and hopes the outcome of events goes swimmingly.





	Aspartame Aliquot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ruruka- a piece of sly eyecandy that Kimura can't get enough of.
> 
> just...a small-very small, small...little thing for these two lesbians...
> 
> Can there please be more fics of these two im actually cryign- even if its posted anonymously.

Kimura and Andoh are sprawled out across the plush sofa that was filled with comfort of pillows and blankets, the mounds and piles of unopened presents were strewn everywhere.

Andoh's legs were draped over Kimura's knees as she leans back on the headrest, arms behind her head comfortably as her eyes close lazily.

Kimura opts to stay silent, wringing her fingers as her hands restlessly fiddle with her fingers, cracking them, pulling them, anything to ease her mind a little.

"Seiko-chan, you seem really on edge!" Andoh's lips twist downward in a pouty manner as if she was denied her favourite batch of sugary sweets.

Kimura's mouth unwinds like a fish out of water, showing rows of gaping teeth before clamping her lips down tightly to obscure them, akin to a clam closing up.

Andoh raises an arched eyebrow lightly, gently coaxing the pharmacist to express the supposed problem.

"I-I uuh-ah...I w-wanted to say somethi-" She squeakily mewls out, hiding behind her bangs that protrude prominently sharp from her wavy, sandy hair and Andoh places a single finger to her lips to silence her.

A smile fizzles onto Andoh's face, devious... _devilish,_ her eyes squint in that accusatory way... _like she knows._

Kimura gulps, her throat bobbing as the saliva trickles down and a cold sweat creeps across her body.

"So..." Andoh begins, the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth never fading as her manicured hand trails across Kimura's chest shamelessly.

" _Where's the box?"_ Andoh's eyes gleam with such a honeyed look in her eye that Kimura practically melts into a puddle under her touch, a halo of hearts encircling her head daintily.

She shakily grips Andoh's coat for support and wobbles in her seat. 

Dripping with nervousness, her trembling fingers unbuckle her belt to reach into the inside pocket of her skirt and pulls it out meekly with a shy flourish, capping the box lid off to reveal a petite diamond engraved within the gold.

She pauses before hesitantly glancing at Andoh and her heart evaporates into the melting chocolate surrounding it as warm, bittersweet feelings wrap around her lungs.

"It's  _so_ beautiful~" Andoh breathes, arching up to press their bodies together in a tight hug and this could arguably be considered a dream come true.


End file.
